A visitor
by SJ Cully
Summary: Sam Wolt, a young vampire that worked for the Volturi guard for a short time, joins the Cullens


I hated the Volturi. I guess I wasn't quite good enough to be on their permanent guard. Did I really want to be part of them anyway? Not really, but something angered me when I was told to leave. I guess I'm lucky since most that don't join the official guard are killed. Six years later I still remember Aro's exact words.

_"Samantha, I really am still thrilled with your gift, I can't wait to see what it progresses into! But I think that the only way you can train it is to leave us for a while. You just don't seem to be using it to it's full potential yet. Come back soon, my friend!" _

It seemed like moments after he said that I was on a plane straight to New York. I didn't care about anything anymore, I allowed myself to go without hunting for sometimes months at a time. I never did get thirsty even around humans, I just didn't care for blood as much as other vampires for whatever reasons. The average human was completely useless and very easy to mess with. I loved my gift. I didn't care how Volturi felt about it anymore, tormenting humans was hilarious.

My gift was very simple, I could get inside anyone's head and say something to them. I think that they are supposed to be able to reply to me somehow but very few vampires could do this. There was only one that ever replied to me. Alec. He was rather like me because he too had an offensive mental attack and wasn't as old as most vampires. I never had a chance to ask him but I assumed he was 14 or 15 like me. Sometimes I thought that maybe he is the one for me, but I think he was too much in love with his sister Jane. Plus, as of now, we are separated by the Atlantic Ocean.

New York lasted for about a year, then I decided to leave. Being alone all the time just wasn't my thing. I tired to tag along with a few other "nomads" but it never worked since they were more obsessed with their thirst than me. Garrett was a great friend of mine for a while until he ran into this girl Kate and decided to stay with her coven. He had gone to be a witness for something up in Washington when he found Kate. I had planned to tag along with him until I heard that it was a Volturi related affair.

I found out through a few other "nomads" that the coven he went to was the Olympic Coven, also known as the Cullens. They were one of the vegetarian covens so I decided that maybe a visit to them wouldn't be bad. I highly doubted that they would want me to join them because they were already very large, but I decided to pay them a visit. Maybe I'd get to go to high school like some of them did, that would be rather entertaining. I was frozen at 15, but I could probably pass as any age between 14 and 17.

Tracking wasn't really my forte, but I was able to navigate my way to the Cullen's house without too much struggle. There were a lot of them, so when I smelt several distinct vampire scents coming together and some wolf-y ones, I knew I had found their place. I ran to the door eagerly.

"Well hello there, young one," said a vampire at the door, Carlisle I decided. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Samantha- please call me Sam or Sammi though." I announced.

I could tell that Carlisle was going through his mental list of covens through his head, what a waste of time. "Hmm, I don't believe I've heard of you. Are you a nomad? What's your last name?"

"I guess you could say I'm a nomad. I don't tend to get very thirsty actually, but yes I could be considered an _American _Nomad. Definitely _not _a _European _one though. Oh and my last name is Wolt," I responded, making it clear I had nothing to do with Europe.

"Interesting, come on in, I'm very interested to know a bit more about you. I haven't seen many vampires so young. Except for-"

I cut him off because I knew who he was going to name, "Oh thank you very much, and yes there aren't many of us." I entered the room and it was like their was some sort of party going on. "Quite the coven. Eight vampires and couple half-breeds."

"Indeed," Carlisle said calmly, "So tell us about yourself. How old are you, how did you become a vampire?"

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning- is this everyone or are there a few dozen more of you hiding around?" I chuckled hoping I hadn't done anything offense quite yet, " You see, I was born here in the states in 1984. My family lived here until I was thirteen and then we moved to Italy. My father ran an extremely successful business and we lived the good life. Sometime when I wasn't quite fifteen, they went on a vacation to Sicily. They decided to leave me at home in Venice for their two and a half week trip. Three weeks passed and I heard nothing of them, but I guessed what happened. I didn't bother to consider a scenario and to this I still don't know the real outcome. All I knew was that I was orphaned, luckily it was summer so no one came to my house to see if I was going to school or not. I felt it though, soon they would be after me, so I left. Whatever happened to my parents could have happened to me for all they knew." I took a short pause, they seemed intrigued though so I went on.

"I went to a smaller city that I'm sure you guys know of, Volterra. I thought it would be an easy place to stay with the ruins and all. No one would go their hunting me down, I even met some other orphans that I befriended and played ball with and such. One day our last soccer ball fell into the sewer.

"I was dirty as is so what did it matter? Carefully I sunk in and to my surprise there was a strange passage way that lead to some sort of elevator. Without much thought I hopped on and rode up. I arrived in some strange building that remained me somewhat of a hotel lobby. I'd already forgotten about the ball by then and a women started conversing with me.

" 'Do you have an appointment with Aro?' she asked. I nodded yes thinking that this could be interesting. I followed her a ways then I girl about my age caused me the most pain ever. 'Oh stop that Jane!' someone said. It was Aro so I went up to him. 'What have we here? A child? A human child? A dirty human child?'

"'I'd prefer to be considered a teenager.' I snickered.

"At that moment Aro reached out to touch me, stealing all my thoughts. Something obviously dazzled him about them so he decided to have me turned into a vampire. The three days I burnt were absolute Hell, and when it was finally over I was a completely different person- creature. Unlike most vampires I just didn't care much for blood, I liked the burning in my throat for whatever messed up reason. Maybe that's why they kept me around for three whole years on their nonpermanent . Or maybe it was my gift, but I doubt it."

"Wow such a shocking story," Carlisle noted. "What is your gift exactly?"

Before I could speak, one male cut in. "Her ability is to enter others minds and distract or torment them. It didn't work as well as the Vorturi had planned clearly. She also says that she can talk with some through the mind, but it's only worked with Alec so far."

I cringed at the name. "Thanks, umm Edward although I am perfectly capable of explaining that myself. Obviously I'm not here to join your coven as it is clearly to large, but if at all possible I'd like to stay a while. Possible train my abilities and attend the high school here?"

There were a few mummers among the Cullens' and then a group "Yes."

"Hey can you try your gift on me?" the big one, Emmett clearly, asked with a snort.

"Sure if you want," I grinned. And tried to decided who's voice to do it in. Edward would work I guess.

_Emmett, you are the worst brother ever. Why weren't you killed by those damn grizzles?_

"Whoa, you did that? That's sick! I bet you could irritate the hell out of people with that!"

"That did sound quite like me Sam. I'll help you practice with your gift during your stay if you promise one thing," Edward told me.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"You don't go back to the Volturi guard."

I nodded. I didn't really want to go back anyway, except for maybe Alec. I still some strange sort of feelings for him.

"Alec?" Edward questioned me in shock.

_Dammit Edward, now they'll all know._

"What about him? " Bella asked curiously, "The one who can blank minds and is Jane's twin?"

None of us responded, I threatened Edward in his head and he was able to respond just saying that I could use his room since he was living in the cottage.

_Thanks. _I went to his room just to chill, little did I know that I was already registered at the Forks High School and would be going there tomorrow.


End file.
